Story in Minami
by BlackRilian
Summary: Sepenggal kisah mengenai pertualangan Sasuke, Sakura, dan kawan-kawan dalam misi pencarian sang suara misterius yang meresahkan para penduduk desa. Terlebih, suara itu telah merebut orang-orang terdekat mereka. Perjalanan panjang mustahil tanpa halangan sama sekali dan disinilah mereka bersatu untuk mencapai tujuan yang sama./Chapter 1 update!


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Adapun dalam cerita ini saya hanya meminjam nama karakternya saja. Ini fiksi bukan cerita asli.

By BlackRilian

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc

Main chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, etc

.

.

.

.

.

Pada tahun 1202 dimana zaman Keshogunan Kamakura berlaku di Jepang berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang cukup berpengaruh serta berkuasa didaerahnya. Pada zaman ini, pemerintah menganut sistem kebudayaan feodal yang menjadikan pemeritahan militer memiliki hak penuh atas rakyat. _Shogun*_ pertama dari era ini adalah Yoritomo dari klan Minamoto yang berhasil membasmi seluruh klan Taira, musuh bebuyutan mereka. Peristiwa tersebut terjadi beberapa tahun silam pada zaman ini.

Setelah beberapa tahun, lahirlah sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar bernama Inoichi Yamanaka. Kerajaan tersebut berkuasa dibeberapa daerah yang terletak di Sagami Kamakura, dengan dibantu beberapa _samurai**_ dari klan terkuat yang dirumorkan merupakan bagian para _shogun_ terdahulu.

Hal ini pula yang membuat kepemimpinan Yamanaka disegani. Rakyat percaya bahwa mereka merupakan keturunan leluhur klan Minamoto karena ketangguhan serta kemujurannya. Sistem dan tatanan pemerintah yang hampir berimbang juga menjadi salah satu alasan keyakinan itu tumbuh.

Salah satu desa yang berada dibawah naungan kekaisaran Yamanaka adalah Minami yang sekaligus mengemban puncak pusat perekonomian pada saat itu. Di desa yang mansyur dan asri ini, pertanian dan perternakan menjadi prioritas utama mata pencaharian mereka. Disana, tempat indah nan sejuk telah berdiri dengan tanah subur dan sumber daya alam tersebar luas.

Desa tersebut juga sudah beberapa kali mengirimkan hasil kerajinan tangan mereka, baik berupa sutra dan lain sebagainya. Penduduk yang berdomisili di desa Minami memang terkenal dengan ketekunan serta kegigihan mereka dalam bekerja.

Tak jarang pula kalau hasil kerajinan itu mereka jual keluar daerah, terutama desa-desa tetangga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pokok masing-masing. Para petinggi bahkan sangat mengapresiasi hal tersebut dengan memberikan sesuatu berupa alat-alat besar untuk memperlancar pekerjaan mereka dalam bertani.

Tak ayal pihak Kerajaan Minami mau mengutus beberapa _samurai_ kepercayaan ke desa tersebut. Semuanya dilakukan pihak pimpinan demi menjaga keamanan dan kestabilan penduduk yang ada disana.

Suatu ketika, ada sebuah musibah yang menimpa kawasan Kerajaan. Hal ini tentu berdampak pada seluruh daerah kekuasaannya, termasuk desa Minami itu sendiri. Kedamaian dan ketenteraman tak lagi berlaku. Terusik oleh sesuatu yang belum lama mengklaim bahwa seluruh kawasan didaerah itu adalah miliknya.

Sampai detik ini belum ada yang tahu sosok macam apakah yang menjadi dalang dari pembantaian sekelompok penghuni Kerajaan yang bernama Kyusou ini. Para _samurai_ terkuat kepercayaan Kerajaan pun telah dikerahkan untuk menyelidiki sang penyerang misterius itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengetahuinya. Jangankan membawa kabar mengenai informasi tentang bagaimana wujud sang pelaku, sehelai kain yang melekat ditubuh mereka pun tak pernah terlihat pulang kembali.

Ya, para _samurai_ atau bahkan jenderal perang sekalipun, setelah melakukan perjalanan menembus hutan yang diyakini tempat sosok misterius itu bersemayam akan menghilang tanpa jejak. Semuanya lenyap begitu saja. Entah mereka masih hidup atau mati tak ada yang tahu.

Kejadian ini membuat Kerajaan beserta daerah kekuasaannya mengalami kekacauan luar biasa. Ketakutan dan ketegangan senantiasa menyelimuti malam pada wilayah tersebut. Penduduk desa menjadi gundah dan gelisah. Keadaan semakin tak terkendali saat berita tentang hilangnya para _samurai_ menyebar dikalangan rakyat.

Sebagian besar para petua yang diutus untuk mewakili penduduk lain dengan berani serta bermodal tekad mengunjungi Kerajaan Kyusou. Mereka meminta kepada pihak pemimpin agar segera menyelesaikan masalah mengenai sosok misterius tersebut secara terus-menerus.

Awalnya pihak Kerajaan tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu karena mereka juga mengalami kesulitan dalam peristiwa ini. Namun, para penduduk nyatanya sangat gencar dalam meminta perlindungan. Jumlah mereka dari hari kehari semakin bertambah banyak memenuhi pintu gerbang Kerajaan Kyusou. Mereka bersikeras tak ingin berhenti menunggu keputusan sang Kaisar atas permohonan yang telah mereka ajukan.

Mendengar itu Inoichi Yamanaka seakan buntu. Ia tak percaya bencana semacam ini terjadi diwilayahnya. Seluruh upaya dan usaha telah ia coba, namun tetap saja ia harus menuai kembali kegagalan dalam setiap tindakannya.

Karena ulah sang peneror itu kini tidak hanya para penduduk, tapi seluruh penghuni Kerajaan pun menjadi kacau dan merasa terancam dalam menjalani hidup. Tak ada lagi yang dapat bersantai, tidur teratur, makan dengan nyaman, bahkan bernapas pun sangat sulit bagi mereka.

Para petani dan pengrajin sudah jarang terlihat melakukan pekerjaannya. Semua memilih berdiam dirumah dan menutup semua pintu rapat-rapat. Hanya ada beberapa diantaranya saja yang masih mempunyai nyali untuk tetap beraktivitas.

Situasi sangat tak terkontrol dan hampir mencapai titik kehancuran. Disana hanya terdengar isak pilu dan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari orang-orang yang mendengar lolongan mengancam ketika hari telah berubah warna menjadi gelap. Mereka seakan terkurung dalam keadaan yang teramat sangat menyeramkan dan tak bisa pergi ataupun lari dari kenyataan.

Tak ada tempat yang bisa dijadikan perlindungan. Bahkan Kerajaan yang sangat mereka Agungkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Sebagian ada yang rela membunuh dirinya sendiri karena merasa tak sanggup lagi hidup dalam keadaan yang memberi tekanan berlebih tersebut, sebagian lain memilih untuk tetap bertahan melawan fakta.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang duduk dikursi goyang sambil terus berkutat dengan sutra dikedua tangannya. Ia nampak sangat menikmati kegiatan yang sedang ia jalani. Udara yang masuk melalui celah jendela masih mampu ia rasakan menggapai dan membelai setiap inci permukaan kulitnya yang keriput akibat faktor usia. Disaat seperti ini, wajah itu masih terlihat tampak cantik dengan senyum manis terpancar.

Tak ada beban, tak ada segurat kecemasan jika orang melihat dari caranya bersikap. Berbeda dengan yang lain, wanita yang satu ini masih menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa seakan tak terjadi apa-apa disana. Sangat tenang dan cenderung santai, meski diluar situasi berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

"Ibu, sudah kubilang jangan pernah mendekati jendela. Apalagi sampai membukanya."

Seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari bilik kamar menghampiri si wanita paruh baya tadi yang sudah menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencapai jendela. Ia agak terkejut dengan keberadaan sang putra disampingnya.

"Ibu hanya merasa bosan, Sasuke. Ibu merasa sudah lama tidak melihat mentari bersinar dipagi hari seperti biasanya." Tangan itu meraih tangan sang Putra yang ada dipundaknya sekarang. "Tak bisakah ibu lakukan itu lagi?" Ia lalu menegok keatas untuk melihat bagaimana perubahan raut wajah sang Putra yang berada tepat dibelakang punggungnya.

"Tidak, Ibu."

"Oh, ayolah, kau sudah melarang Ibu untuk bepergian keluar dan kini Ibu hanya bisa duduk diam seperti seorang pesakit karenamu." rengek si wanita kembali seraya mengubah arah duduk menghadap kepada anak lelakinya. "Hanya sebentar. Ibu janji!" Ujarnya melanjutkan.

"Tak bisa, Ibu. Keadaan tak memungkinkan untuk Ibu melakukan itu sekarang."

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada Ibu, Sasuke. Percayalah." Tawarnya lagi.

"Kuharap Ibu mengerti maksudku."

Selesai.

Sang ibu tak memiliki kata-kata lagi saat anaknya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke telah mengeluarkan nada bicara dingin namun sangat menusuk. Tentu bukan hal asing lagi baginya untuk itu, Sasuke memang tidak dapat disangkal sedikit mewarisi sifat Ayahnya (Uchiha Fugaku) dan kerap membuat sebal Mikoto.

Wajah Mikoto menekuk, ia kemudian meraih sutra yang sempat ia taruh diatas nakas beberapa menit lalu ketika berniat membuka jendela. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan dari ibunya menghela napas. Ia tahu ini sulit, tapi setidaknya inilah yang terbaik. Sasuke hanya ingin semua baik-baik saja, berjalan dengan semestinya. Ia tidak mau mengambil langkah lebih mengenai apa yang terjadi. Tidak masalah, bahkan jika keadaan mengharuskan ia membatasi kebiasaan sang Ibu sekalipun.

Sudah cukup. Cukup mengambil peran sebagai penonton selama sesuatu yang dikhawatirkan tidak menyentuh harta paling berharga dihidupnya. Ia tak akan menunjukan reaksi atau respon berlebih, meski ia sendiri menghendaki. Oke, setidaknya belum.

Namun, seberapa keras kau menghindar, berapa kuat kau menahan, dan berapa kali kau yakinkan. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Cepat atau lambat, hal yang mungkin tidak kau inginkan pasti akan terjadi. Pikiranmu sudah mengerti betul hal itu. Tapi, entah kenapa tubuhmu masih terasa kaku dan berat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bergerak dari persembunyian.

Seperti biasa, malam ini suasana berubah mencekam. Sasuke bisa mendengar sayup-sayup jeritan demi jeritan yang berasal dari luar sana dengan telinganya. Ia memejamkan mata saat jeritan itu semakin menohok tepat kedalam hatinya. Ingin sekali Sasuke menghentikan tangisan orang-orang tak berdaya itu sekaligus menghapus kegundahan mereka. Namun, apadaya, seluruh sel penyusun tubuhnya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Lama kelamaan suara-suara tadi makin jelas dan semakin keras. Berbagai macam bunyi, baik berupa teriakan, jeritan, dan tangisan membahana memecah keheningan malam namun malah menambah tingkat ketegangan situasi. Sasuke masih berusaha dan memantapkan hati untuk tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Tapi, baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah memasuki kamar. Decitan pada pintu menginterupsi dan membuat Sasuke sadar. Ia seakan terhanyut dan terbawa kedalam khayalan sendiri, saat melihat sang Ibu berlari kencang meninggalkan rumah.

Apa yang sedang ibunya lakukan ditengah kekacauan yang terjadi? Benarkah kalau barusan ibunyalah yang pergi keluar? Tanpa dirinya? Sendiri menembus malam gelap yang sedang diselimuti malapetaka?

Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Hal yang ada diotaknya kini adalah ibu, ibu, dan ibunya. Tak ada yang lain. Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Mikoto yang berjarak lumayan jauh didepan. Ia terus memangil nama ibunya itu berkali-kali. Tapi, Mikoto seakan tak peduli dan tambah melaju menjauhi Sasuke.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenyataan yang paling ia takutkan telah terjadi. Setelah cukup jauh meninggalkan rumah, akhirnya Sasuke sampai disebuah pemukiman penduduk yang lebih padat. Ia terhenti sejenak, memperhatikan kekacauan yang terjadi disekitar.

Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan akan separah ini kejadiannya. Bodoh sekali ia sampai-sampai tak berpikir sedikit lebih jauh setelah mendengar jerit pilu para penduduk. Ini benar-benar kacau! Keadaan yang jauh dari prediksinya.

Orang-orang berlarian tunggang langgang saling berselisahan satu sama lain. Beberapa rumah dan kandang yang berada ditepi jalan tampak rusak karena tak sengaja tertabrak oleh pemiliknya ketika berlari. Ada yang meringkuk disudut luar rumah bersama anak-anaknya. Para utusan Kerajaan seperti prajurit beserta _samurai_ juga terlihat sama seperti penduduk desa yang mencari tempat perlindungan.

Dimata Sasuke, tak ada bedanya apakah mereka diam atau ribut semacam ini. Toh semuanya juga akan tetap sama. Tak ada yang bisa bebas dari teror tersebut selagi tak ada pihak yang menanganinya.

Disini masalahnya adalah si pelaku misterius itu sendiri. Jika seseorang tak mengambil peran, maka selamanya hal menakutkan ini tak akan berhenti terjadi. Baiklah, Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahan lagi. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan dan harus segera diselesaikan bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, namun masih dalam lingkup titik kewaspadaan yang sama orang-orang ricuh riuh berhamburan disekitar Kerajaan. Keadaan ini tentu sangat membingungkan, disaat tak ada tempat untuk lari, semuanya malah memilih merepotkan diri sendiri dengan terus berjalan mondar-mandir.

Sebagian berjaga, sebagian nampak beragumen, sebagian lagi hanya ikut-ikutan sibuk karena merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisi yang ada. Dan pilihan yang kedua merupakan hal yang dilakukan oleh dua gadis berbeda netra pada salah satu ruangan disana.

Tempatnya cukup gelap karena memang sengaja tidak diterangi lilin dan juga sepi, sebab didalamnya hanya ada mereka berdua. Kekacauan yang terjadi menjadi topik pembicaraan tak berujung diantara mereka.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa lolos kali ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis dengan iris _emerald_ melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada sosok yang sedang bicara. Segera ia mengambil seribu langkah menghampiri gadis itu yang duduk termenung dipojok ruang dekat jendela.

"Berhenti merengek seperti kita akan mati saja besok. Ingatlah satu hal, selama aku masih bernapas maka sesuatu yang ada dipikiranmu itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Camkan itu!"

Nada bicaranya meninggi seakan memperingati. Si gadis yang merupakan Putri dari Kaisar Inoichi Yamanaka hanya tersenyum miris mendengar hal yang mencoba menyakinkan itu.

"Tapi Sakura..."

"Percayalah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Selanya.

Haruno Sakura dan Putri Ino Yamanaka memang memiliki ikatan spesial berupa persahabatan. Hubungan diantara keduanya sudah terjalin cukup lama sejak Ibu Sakura mengabdi pada Kerajaan Kyusou sekitar duapuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Sakura adalah sosok gadis kecil pemalu dan penakut. Ino yang ternyata seumuran dengannya kala itu datang menghadirkan suasana baru bagi Sakura. Sosok Ino bersama senyum tulusnya telah membawa warna kembali dalam kehidupan Sakura. Ia bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun mengungkit perbedaan status yang sangat kontras diantara keduanya.

Mereka menjadi sangat akrab seiring berjalannya waktu. Sakura sudah tidak lagi menjadi seorang gadis pendiam. Justru bersama Ino ia menjadi seseorang yang hangat dan selalu ceria. Mereka tumbuh dengan sangat baik, Sakura selalu ingin melindungi Ino layaknya penjaga, sedangkan Ino selalu menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabatnya. Ino tidak akan segan-segan marah saat Sakura mulai bertingkah seperti pelayan. Ia juga pernah mengancam tak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura jika itu terjadi lagi.

Ikatan itu pula telah berhasil menghantarkan Sakura pada sosok yang berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita. Selain menjadi seorang sahabat, Sakura juga menjadi seorang _samurai_ wanita. Bedanya, ia hanya ditugaskan untuk melindungi sang Putri bukan berperang, melawan musuh Kerajaan, atau semacamnya. Sakura dilatih sejak berusia delapan tahun. Setahun setelah ia berada di Kerajaan Kyusou bersama dengan ibunya.

Selama ini Sakura terus berlatih dan berlatih, namun ia jarang sekali mempergunakan kekuatannya. Sakura tak begitu yakin, tapi jumlah ia bertarung (itupun hanya sesama _samurai_ ) dapat dihitung dengan jemari. Pihak pelatih yang merupakan _samurai_ terkuat di Kerajaan selalu melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu. Ia sering berkata bahwa Sakura tidak boleh ikut serta melawan musuh, karena sangat berbahaya. Dalam diam Sakura berdecak mengingat hal tersebut.

"Ino, menurutku ini sudah saatnya."

"Untuk?" Ino mengernyit.

"Mempergunakan apa yang seharusnya kupergunakan."

Sakura berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. Ya, ia pasti bisa! Apa yang sudah ia pelajari selama ini pasti akan sangat membantunya. Ia sangat yakin dan mantap menjatuhkan pilihan tersebut. Sekarang ia sudah genap berusia dua puluh tahun yang berarti terhitung sudah dua belas tahunan lamanya ia berlatih. Dan mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk menguji kebolehannya.

"Jangan konyol Sakura! Kau tidak bisa lakukan itu!"

"Kata siapa aku tak bisa?"

"Dengarkan aku, ini bukanlah hal yang dapat kau tangani. Kau tidak dengar para samurai terkuat sekalipun tak ada yang berhasil. Malah sebaliknya, mereka menghilang dan mungkin telah tewas karena monster itu."

"Kau meragukanku, ya?"

Ino menatap Sakura dan meraih kedua tangan sahabatnya itu. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tak ingin kau..."

"... benasib sama seperti yang lain, begitu?" Potong Sakura. Ia tahu apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran Ino. Maka dari itu, ia merasa tekadnya semakin bulat. Ia harus pergi dan melawan apa yang telah meresahkan hati Ino, sahabatnya dan juga semua orang.

"Percayalah padaku kali ini, Ino. Aku akan tetap pergi dengan atau tanpa izin darimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa terhadapku. Kali ini saja, dengarkan aku sebagai seorang sahabat sekaligus penjagamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gawat Tuan!" Seorang prajurit mendobrak masuk dalam ruang Kaisar tanpa permisi. Wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang sangat tak ingin didengar oleh semua orang. Napasnya memburu sesaat, ia menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataan.

"Suara misterius itu kini mulai melonjak. Ia meminta berbagai macam bahan pangan yang ada untuknya."

Inochi Yamanaka menatap tak percaya salah satu orang kepercayaannya. Ia yang sedang berdiskusi terkait masalah yang sama dengan beberapa orang-orangnya terkejut mendengar kabar buruk tersebut.

"Ia juga menginginkan para gadis diseluruh negeri ini agar dikirimkan untuknya. Semuanya harus sudah siap sebelum fajar tiba. Para penduduk sudah sangat tertekan dengan suara itu, ditambah ancaman ini. Mereka semakin ketakutan dan mendesak agar Tuan segera mengambil tindakan." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Bagaimana ini Tuan? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Semua orang yang berada ditempat diskusi menjadi berisik. Mereka menunggu reaksi sang Kaisar atas permintaan si suara misterius yang barus saja disampaikan. Yamanaka sendiri berusaha untuk tetap tenang, ia tak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil tindakan. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menyesap _sake_ yang ada ditangannya.

"Tuan? Beri kami perintah?"

"Jangan lakukan apapun. Biarkan saja ia lakukan apa yang ia mau. Jangan terpancing dan tetap waspada! Kita hanya perlu mencari solusi untuk melenyapkan suara itu dan menghilangkan keresahan rakyat. Selain itu, tak ada yang perlu kita lakukan." Sahutnya memecah keributan yang terjadi dalam ruang khusus ini.

"Tapi Tuan, ia mengancam kalau kita tidak memenuhi permintaannya maka ia akan memberi malapetaka baru diseluruh kawasan Kerajaan Kyusou. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan melakukan pembunuhan jika itu terjadi. Terlebih..."

Sang prajurit nampak sangat kebingungan antara harus mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. Ia takut akan reaksi sang Kaisar kalau sampai mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia menunduk sebentar sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan agak gemetar ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala kembali dan menatap Yamanaka dengan penuh ketidaknyaman hati.

"... ia berkata akan mengambil tuan Putri sebagai gantinya."

Seketika pertahanan sang Kaisar runtuh.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desa Minami menjadi semakin rusuh setelah kedatangan beberapa _jitto***_ dari Kerajaan Kyusou datang dengan meminta pajak dalam jumlah besar. Padahal baru pekan lalu mereka meminta, tapi sekarang mereka kembali menagih tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, para gadis yang berada di desa pun dibawa oleh para _jitto_ secara paksa. Mereka tidak memberikan komentar apapun saat para orangtua gadis menanyakan hendak diapakan kiranya anak-anak mereka. Para prajurit juga terlihat ikut andil dalam masalah ini.

Penduduk desa bukannya tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Kemarin malam dengan sangat jelas mereka mendengar suara mengancam itu mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu menyeramkan, yaitu meminta berbagai macam makanan dan juga para gadis. Namun, mereka percaya bahwa sang Kaisar terhormat tak mungkin mengabulkan hal yang keji semacam itu. Mereka percaya sang Kaisar pasti bisa mengatasi masalah itu dan tidak akan mengambil anak-anak mereka untuk si suara misterius. Mereka tak pernah berpikir sang Kaisar sampai hati menjadikan anak-anak mereka sebagai tumbal.

Setelah melihat bagaimana situasi, mereka akhirnya sadar hal tersebut adalah benar adanya. Anak dan juga bahan pangan hasil jerit payah mereka harus dirampas secara paksa hingga tak bersisa. Disaat itulah para penduduk semakin meraung-raung meminta permohonan.

Sebagian hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu. Sebagian ada yang harus terbunuh karena telah melawan perintah dengan terus menghalang jalannya _jitto_. Mereka seakan tak peduli dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan para prajurit, alhasil separuh para orangtua yang melakukan perlawanan terbunuh oleh tikaman pedang.

"Saya mohon, Tuan. Jangan ambil anak saya."

"Lepas! Kau harus turuti perintah, perempuan tua!"

Terlihat seorang wanita tua sedang menghadang salah seorang prajurit yang menyeret seorang gadis disampingnya. Gadis tersebut nampak sudah tak berdaya sebab ulah para prajurit saat ia mencoba berontak. Darah segar mengalir melalui pelipisnya.

"Tidak! Saya tidak akan pergi sebelum Anda lepaskan anak saya!" Wanita tua tetap pada pendiriannya, bahkan kini ia rela berlutut dihadapan prajurit dan membiarkan dirinya ikut terseret saat prajurit itu mulai berjalan dengan ia yang terus memegangi sebelah kaki si prajurit. "Saya mohon..." Ibanya, lagi.

"Jika kau tidak ingin terluka, maka enyahlah! Sebelum saya berubah pikiran." Ucap prajurit yang mulai geram dengan perlakuan wanita tua itu. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu dengan keras menendang wanita yang sudah berderai airmata tadi hingga terjerembab ditanah.

Rupanya si wanita tua tak mau mengalah, ia terus membuntuti prajurit itu dan terus memohon agar anaknya dilepaskan. Melihat itu, amarah prajurit tersulut dan dengan gerakan cepat pedang yang berada dipinggangnya kini telah beralih ke tangannya.

"Kau keras kepala juga ternyata. Rasakan ini!"

 _Srak!_

Satu tusukan ia berikan pada wanita tua malang tersebut tepat mengenai tangan kanannya. Luka yang disebabkan oleh sabetan pedang prajurit itu memang tidak mengenai daerah vital, tetapi cukup membuat si wanita terkapar lemah dengan darah mengucur lumayan banyak ditangan sampai mengenai pakaiannya.

"Semua sudah siap! Ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang membelah kayu dihutan tidak jauh dari desa Minami. Peluh sudah mulai bercucuran hingga membasahi seluruh pakaian beserta rambutnya. Sejenak ia menghentikan gerakan kapak yang sedikit lagi hendak mencapai kayu. Tiba-tiba terbesit wajah sang ibu didalam pikirannya.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke entah mengapa merasa sedikit tak nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi, namun tidak ia ketahui. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menepis prasangka itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia tak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam. Lagipula, hari masih siang, jadi tak mungkin suara misterius itu muncul kembali, kan?

Dan perasaan tetaplah perasaan. Ketika ada sesuatu yang sangat dekat denganmu, maka signal-signal terhadap sesuatu itu akan mudah terdeteksi. Sasuke tak bisa elak itu, meski pikirannya selalu membantah, namun hatinya mengatakan hal yang lain. Dan ia merasa aneh, perasaannya tak nyaman sama sekali. Ia merasa harus pulang sekarang juga.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk sampai di desa Minami, tempat tinggalnya. Setelah berkemas dan mengikat kayu-kayu hasil dari hutan tadi, sekitar setengah jam kemudian ia telah tiba dirumah.

Ketika sudah berada didepan pintu masuk, Sasuke memberi salam tanpa tahu situasi yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Dengan santai ia membuka pintu karena sang ibu tak kunjung menyahut panggilan darinya.

Sasuke agak terkejut dengan suasana yang ada dalam rumah. Biasanya di jam-jam begini, Mikoto pasti akan ribut dengan berbagai macam alat pengrajut dan lain sebagainya. Paling tidak, ia heboh sendiri saat Sasuke kembali dari rutinitas mencari kayu dihutan.

Kali ini sepertinya tidak berlaku. Rumahnya sangat sepi, adem ayem. Sudah seperti tak berpenghuni. Kemanakah ibunya?

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar, siapa tahu Mikoto sedang tidur. Tapi ternyata, tidak ada. Ia kembali menuju ruang khusus Mikoto saat sedang bosan, yaitu ruang khusus merajut. Kosong, tak ada orang. Sasuke mengernyit bingung, sejurus kemudian ia terpikir. _Mungkin didapur, batinnya._

Ia pun melangkah kedapur, tempat terakhir yang bisa ia cek mengingat rumah mereka yang tidak besar. Bahkan jauh dari kata itu. Setelah sampai, Sasuke sempat celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Mikoto, barulah setelah mendengar isakan yang terlampau kecil dari mulut itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa ibunya ada dirumah dan sedang menangis.

Menangis!

"Apa yang terjadi, Bu? Kenapa ibu menangis? Dan ada apa dengan luka ini?"

"I-Ibu tidak apa-apa, Nak." Balas Mikoto sambil sesegukan. "Tolong selamatkan adikmu. Ia telah dibawa pergi oleh para prajurit Kerajaan untuk dijadikan tumbal."

"Apa?" Seru Sasuke tak percaya.

"Berjanjilah untuk membawa adikmu kembali kerumah, Sasuke. Ibu mohon,"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan disisi tubuhnya yang bebas. Ia mengeram dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan amarah. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan! Ia harus segera bergerak. Ia tak bisa menunda-nunda lagi, apalagi sampai bernegosiasi dengan pikiran serta hatinya. Masalah ini harus cepat diselesaikan.

Itulah yang ada diotak Sasuke sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura sudah siap dengan berbagai macam keperluannya dalam misi mencari si suara misterius. Kini ia berada dihalaman belakang Kerajaan Kyusou bersama dengan Putri dari Kaisar Inoichi Yamanaka, yakni Ino sahabatnya.

"Kau yakin Sakura?"

"Ya. Sangat yakin."

Tak ada keraguan sama sekali yang dapat Ino tangkap saat Sakura mengatakan hal nekad seperti itu didepannya. Ia menatap lama Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit didefinisikan. Sakura yang ditatap begitu merasa terintimidasi.

"Apa lagi?" Ujarnya kesal.

"Tidak ada." Sahut Ino. Ia kemudian menyerahkan seluruh barang-barang yang sudah siap pada Sakura. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura. Berjanjilah untuk kembali padaku. Kau tak boleh sampai terluka. Dan ingat..."

"Iya. Aku ingat kok. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali." Potongnya dengan muka merengut.

Pasalnya ia sudah sangat lelah dengan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Tentu semuanya bukan berasal dari dia pribadi, melainkan barang yang juga dari sahabatnya, Ino. Sakura juga tak mengerti, entah barang itu berguna ataupun tidak. Yang pasti semuanya berat. _Mungkin terbuat dari perak_ , gumam Sakura tak jelas.

"Ino!"

"Apa?"

"Ingat! Jangan bilang pada Ibuku tentang masalah ini! Pastikan kau bisa mengurusnya!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Kerajaan sekaligus desa Minami seorang diri. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, tapi sepertinya ia tak peduli. Ia semakin melangkah menjauhi kawasan Kerajaan. Selanjutnya Sakura akan melewati hutan.

Rencananya hari ini, ia tidak langsung mencari si suara misterius, melainkan pergi kesalah satu orang kenalan Ino yang katanya memiliki berbagai petunjuk mengenai hutan yang akan dilalui Sakura. Selain itu, orang tersebut juga diyakini mengetahui seluk-beluk serta apa saja terkait masalah yang terjadi disekitar area hutan. Bukankah itu bagus?

Sakura akan meminta petunjuk dari orang itu dan mencari si suara misterius biadab yang telah membuat tanah kelahirannya hancur berantakan. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh penganggu tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ingatlah itu!

Sakura semakin bersemangat kala ia dengan terus membayangkan mencabik-cabik sang penganggu sialan dan membunuhnya. Uh, betapa menyenangkan hal itu. Hingga mampu membuat Sakura merasa begitu bergairah bahkan hanya sekedar berimajinasi.

Sakura semakin masuk kedalam hutan. Tak terasa sudah berjam-jam ia berjalan. Keringat mulai membasahi seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Hari makin gelap saja dan Sakura tidak takut akan hal itu. Ia berhenti sebentar hanya untuk berjongkok guna menetralisirkan tubuhnya.

Namun, gerakan pada salah satu semak belukar menarik perhatiannya. Ia yang penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat kesumber suara. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura menjulurkan sebelah tangannya pada semak belukar yang lumayan tinggi itu, lalu...

... Kyaaaaaaa!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Ck."

"Perkenalkan, ini Haruno Sakura." Kata seseorang yang lebih tua. "Dan Sakura, ini Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **Note:**

*) Shogun merupakan sebutan dari seseorang yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi dari Kaisar atau orang yang berkuasa penuh atas Kaisar.

**) Samurai biasanya adalah seseorang yang menjadi pengawal Raja. Namun, pada sistem pemerintahan feodal samurai kebanyakan menjadi pemeras petani. Bisa juga berperan sebagai seorang prajurit.

***) Jitto merupakan sebutan dari seorang pengawas tanah yang bertugas mengumpulkan pajak.

Akhirnya _publish_ juga. Lumayan lama lho, fanfic ini saya buat tapi baru bisa dikirim sekarang. Ya udahlah ya, ngak penting juga.

Nah, disini saya ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu nih. Saya BlackRilian, author pertama dengan karya pertamanya. Entah kenapa pengen aja nulis fanfic, padahal selama ini reader di fanfiction. Tapi, saya bukan _silent reader_ kok. Oh ya, fanfic ini sengaja saya ambil zamannya Kamakura dan juga beberapa istilah yang ada pada saat itu. Saya tidak mengubah apapun dalam sejarah Jepang diatas. Saya hanya meminjam tempat dan nama-nama pemimpinnya saja, itupun sebagian. Jangan berpikir Kerajaan Kyusou dan desa Minami ada di zaman itu, karena sungguh saya pun tak tahu. Saya sudah coba _searching_ tapi ngak ketemu-ketemu.

Jadi intinya anggap aja Sasusaku dan kawan-kawan hidup dizaman itu dengan bertempat tinggal di desa Minami dan berada dibawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Kyusou. Semoga kalian ngerti, ya.

Sekian penjelasan dari saya, tanggapan dari kalian sangat ditunggu! Mohon dukungan dan partisipasinya. Kritik beserta saran sangat dianjurkan dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Terima kasih,

BlackRilian.


End file.
